


Here Come The Girls

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, One Shot, Short, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Mickey is attacked on his way home. He is saved by a group of ladies who don’t appreciate someone attacking their new best friend.





	Here Come The Girls

It was ladies night at the Alibi and they were taking full advantage of the drinks offers. Mickey was in his usual position at the door, arms folded.

Suddenly six of the group Mickey had marked as Hen Do circled him.  
“Hi handsome! I’m Clare! Which of us are you taking home tonight?”  
“Maybe he’ll take all of us... I don’t mind sharing...”  
Shrieks of laughter.  
“No, Marie. I want him all to myself!”  
“Thanks for the offer ladies but I’m married.” Mickey waved his left hand in front of them all.  
“Oh that’s too bad!” There was a lot of pouting and then “So where’s your wife? If you were mine I wouldn’t let you wander about by yourself.”  
Mickey blushed and looked down smiling “Working.”  
“Well you make sure to tell her we said hi! And if you change your mind.....”

Mickey laughed and let the women go back to their drinks. Kev came over with a coke for him. Mickey liked to work with a clear head.  
“How ya holding up?”  
“No probs.“  
Kev looked up “Ian! We don’t usually see you in at this time!”  
Ian went straight up to Mickey and gave him a kiss. Kev looked at them both “Oh what’s that? Did someone call?” Mickey smirked and pulled Ian in for a longer more passionate kiss. From the corner they heard a loud “Awwwwwwwww.” Ah yes. Them!  
They were all turned staring directly at them. “Do you mind? They really wanted to meet my wife” Ian laughed and the two strolled over.  
“Ladies I’d like you all to meet my husband, Ian.”  
“Wow” a slurred murmur from the back “She’s butch!”  
There was a chorus of “Hi Ian” and the clinking of glasses.  
“You stopping?” Mickey turned to Ian. “No I wanna get home and wash the grease out of my hair.”  
“OK I’ll be home in an hour if you wanna wait to have a shower. I’ll scrub your back”  
“Sounds good” Ian bent and kissed Mickey’s head and waved to the Hen Party. “See you later ladies”  
“Byeeen” Mickey would have been impressed if anyone could have deciphered that! 

He heard the welcome ding of last orders. Mickey started his usual nightly round of collecting glasses, picking up bottles and making sure everyone was at lease a semblance of awake. 

Once the bar was empty, Kev opened the front door and Mickey went out into the cold. As he wrapped his scarf around his neck, he heard Kev bolt the door behind him. Mickey started the walk back to the Gallagher house. 

As he reached the corner he saw three youngish men lounging there. He burrowed into his coat and continued past. 

“Hey Mickey” Said one, softly. “Terry asked us to drop by... Faggot”

Mickey’s heart sank. This was not going to end well. He continued his walk, faster now. He felt a kick in the back of his knee that dropped him to the ground. He rolled over to defend himself and got another kick in the stomach for his trouble. Mickey was used to this from his father. He rolled and stood in one movement getting in several punches until two of them took hold of either side of him. Still struggling he used them as leverage to kick the third who was coming in, a nasty smile on his face. 

He started pounding Mickey in the face calling him every gay slur under the sun. Everything was starting to go black when suddenly he heard a high pitched squeal. The ladies from The Hen Night had been waiting for their Uber when one of them had spotted their new best friend in trouble.  
Mickey could vaguely hear them calling to the men "Hey sexy! Stop hitting him and take us home!" "Come on! We don't all want to be lonely all night with just each other to play with" The men dropped Mickey to the ground to turn to the catcalls, which quickly turned into blows, kicks, and everything in between. These ladies were not happy and they had skills. High heels had been kicked off and skirts rucked up.  
The youngest, was taking as many pictures and videos as she could. She was also rummaging through the pockets of the men when they were dropped. They were gonna want to tell everyone about these three.  
The sixth, had she said her name was Clare, was on her phone calling an ambulance. Then she knelt down next to Mickey who was swimming in and out of consciousness. She didn’t dare touch him. “Ambulance is on its way sweetie. You stay with me ok?”  
She rummaged in his pockets and found his phone.  
“What was the name of the redhead?” She yelled.  
“Ian!” Shouted back Marie as she got in another left jab to one of the men.  
Ian. The girl hunted through the phone.  
“Hi is that Ian? Um this is Clare. From the bar. Your husband. Hurt. Ambulance is here now. Hospital.”  
The ambulance screeched round the corner to a stop. The men broke free and and ran off.  
“Fuck.” said Marie. “Broke a nail”. 

Ian had left a note for the family and legged it out of the house as soon as he’d got the call. Dressed in sweats and an old T-shirt he was about to start running when he saw Kev.  
“Kev”, he called. “Mickey. Hospital”  
Kev’s face paled and he got out his car keys.  
“Get in. I’ll drive you.”  
Kev screeched up outside the hospital and Ian jumped out  
“Go. Let us know if there’s anything we can do.”  
Ian ran in and up to reception.  
"My husband.... Mickey Gallagher... Mikhailo Gallagher... was brought in"  
He spun round at a touch to his shoulder. A girl stood there, blood on her sparkly dress and tights ripped at the knees. She was shaking slightly. He thought he recognised her from the bar but....

"They've taken him in. It looked pretty bad. I'm so sorry."  
"What happened?"  
"Gay beat down I think. They were shouting some pretty awful things." She shivered.  
"Is that Mickey's blood?"  
"Yeah. I'm sorry - We didn't see it start."  
The two sat together in silence. "My name's Clare".  
"Thank you Clare. When you said your girls..." Ian left the end of the question open.  
"Southside Boxing Gym Ladies Team” she said.  
Clare looked up as the other girls all strode into the hospital, barefoot and with a few rips in their clothes. Wordlessly they handed Ian a piece of paper  
"Their names and addresses. For the police. They ‘dropped’ their wallets. We're keeping the money." And then the youngest got her phone out. "But this. THIS is just for you"  
Ian looked at a montage of photos. The Southside Boxing Gym had their own way of dealing with bullies and it wasn’t pretty. Ian nodded in grim satisfaction.

A doctor came out. "Mr Gallagher?"  
Ian stood up and the girls all stood silent and still. "How is he?"  
The doctor smiled. "He's tough. It looks bad. But he's going to be OK."  
"Can I see him?"  
"Yes. but only for a few minutes - He's heavily sedated"  
Clare stood up "Come on girls - Time to go."  
She turned to Ian "Go. Come by some time when he's better?"  
"We will. Thank you."  
She nodded, a sad smile on her lips.  
Ian followed the doctor into the room. Mickey was lying there. His Mickey. The swelling in his face starting to bruise, colouring him black, blue, purple, and green. There were stitches around one eye and a swollen bloodied lip. Ian sat by the bed. "Mick.... Mickey."  
Micky turned his head at the voice and looked blearily at his husband. "Ian.... " he murmured. "Shhhhhhh. Don't talk. The doctor says you're gonna be OK." He kissed the top of Mickeys head, gently and winced at the look of pain on Mick's face.  
“They came from Terry.” Mickey mumbled.  
Ian sat there holding Mickey's hand until he drifted off. Then he left the room, blood boiling, to find the doctor was waiting for him  
“He's gonna be out of action a while. We did X-Rays - He um he's had a lot of fractures that have healed pretty roughly..."  
The question was there  
“Yeah. his father wasn't great"  
"Ahhh" said the doctor. "Was this his father?"  
"No. Yes. Kind off. His orders." said Ian grimly "I got names though."  
"Good". said the doctor. "There's a policeman out front if you wanted a word."  
Ian walked out into reception and saw Tony Markovich there. "Tony?"  
"Hi Ian." said the cop. "Just dropping off. Why are you here? Everyone all right?"  
"Mickey" said Ian flatly. "Come see"  
Tony followed Ian back through the hospital to the door of Mickeys room.  
Tony swore under his breath "Jesus Christ...I thought Terry was inside?”  
"He is.” Ian handed over the bit of paper.  
"Do you know what happened?."  
"Terry sent them.”  
"Huh?"  
"He doesn’t like having a gay son”  
"I see" said Tony and Ian suddenly remembered that Tony was also gay. He opened the bit of paper "And what's this?"  
"Names and addresses. I got it from the Southside Ladies Boxing team. They saved him and they found out where these guys live. Tony, I... I gotta go. Mickey..” Ian choked back a sob.  
"OK, Ian." said Tony sympathetically "We'll be in touch". He looked through the window. "Christ."  
Ian managed to persuade the doctor that it would be better for everyone if they just let him stay. A slightly more comfortable chair was brought into the room. Then he slouched down and tried to get some sleep. He wanted to be there when Mickey opened his eyes.

The Southside ladies had been busy. Every bar, every club, every Boystown hangout had been given some pictures of the attackers along with a description of their actions. Even their friends started avoiding them, realising that if they were seen with them they'd be tarred with the same brush. And that meant being barred from just about every bar/club in town. Beating up a gay bloke made them very unpopular in some quarters, but attacking a bouncer or doorman? That was against the code and suddenly the three couldn't find a place to drink for miles. In addition they were under investigation by the police who seemed extra determined to make sure suitable punishment was doled out. Life had become pretty grim for the three and even the promised payment from Terry Milkovoch hadn’t materialised. Turned out whilst Mickey’s brothers werent exactly pro gay, no one attacked their little brother and got away with it. Word got back to prison and suddenly Terry found no one was interested in taking his orders, or touching his son, any of his sons. 

Mickey spent several days in the hospital and Ian never left his side. Mickey was released on the condition that he didn't go back to work for 2 weeks and would rest up at home. Ian had to return to work at the cafe, but to his surprise Debbie said she would be nursemaid and of course Frannie would be glued to Mickey whenever she was allowed. When Mickey had first been brought home, Frannie had burst into tears at the sight of him and run into her room. It had taken some time for her to acccept that this look was only temporary and Mickey was still Mickey.

He was installed on the sofa with the TV remote, a selection of high octane pain killers and a small child who had been bought a doctors outfit for the occasion. She spent her days listening to Mickey’s heart with her stethoscope and taking his pulse. He was also covered in brightly coloured ‘plasters’. Meanwhile, Debbie had hidden the pain killers to stop Frank finding them and stealing them, which was fine by Mickey as he didn’t want Frannie getting hold of them by accident. He did keep a couple back which he gave to Frank to stop him from turning the house over for money and drugs. Mickey didn’t know it, but Frannie was smarter than her family thought, and also her mother’s daughter, so as soon as Debbie got home, she knew all about Franks search and Mickey’s ‘payment’. Mickey got hot chocolate with marshmallows for that bit of family generosity and protection. 

2 weeks later and Mickey was released from the care of Dr Frannie. He went into the Alibi where Kev greeted him like a long lost son, poured him a beer and begged him to come back to work soon. 

 

Clare and Marie were sparring when Mickey and Ian walked in. Mickey was still bruised all over his face but he was healing nicely and the scar on his eyebrow was fading. Clare spotted them first "Hey guys" she said and narrowly dodged a sneaky hook from Marie. "Hey quit it! Look who's here!"

The ladies all stopped their training to congregate around the pair.

"These guys?" said Mickey mock incredulously "These girls are my saviours? My street rep is shot!"

There was laughter. And “it’s ok, you’re still pretty” from the back. There was hugs and thanks and stories to tell. The ladies learned of the Milkovich brothers response and the Gallaghers learned about the bars and doormen.  
“Hey” said Clare. “What are you doing on Saturday?  
“Nothing I think?” Ian glanced at Mickey who shrugged.  
“Come to our wedding.”  
“Our?”  
“Yeah” smirked Clare. “Me n Marie of course! Who’d you think I was marrying?”  
“Dunno. A man?” Mickey laughed.  
“Why on earth would I marry a man when I can be with that gorgeous leggy blonde over there.“  
Ian smirked. “We’d love to. Thank you. “  
“Good. Cos my parents have just told me they’re not coming and that I’m going to hell, so I need someone to walk me down the aisle. “ she looked at Mickey. “Would you do the honours?”  
“Me? Um. I mean yeah of course but don’t you want Ian? He’s much prettier than me. “  
Clare leant in conspiratorially “He’s prettier than me. And it’s my special day”  
Marie coughed. “Our special day” Clare corrected herself.  
“It’s not formal wear. So you know just come, yeah?”  
Mickey grinned at his rescuers and new friends.  
“We’ll be there.“


End file.
